


Stoker

by Chrysanthinum



Series: Stoker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cas is of age, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killer Dean, Slow Burn, non-con not between Dean/Cas, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: After Castiel’s father dies, one of his fathers’ hunting buddies, Dean Winchester, whom he never knew existed, comes to live with him and his unstable mother. He comes to suspect this mysterious, charming man has ulterior motives and becomes increasingly infatuated with him.</p>
<p>Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, nor do I own Stokers name or story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My ears hear what others cannot hear. Small, faraway things people cannot normally see are visible to me. These senses are the fruits of a lifetime of longing. Longing to be rescued. To be completed.

He was running. Not away from someone, but _to_ something. There’s a field not too far from his house, and woods beyond that. Castiel likes to spend his time there. He reaches a tree and starts climbing, bare feet be damned. His shoes had gotten to be too small for him anyhow.

Tucked between two branches he sees it. A rectangular box, white, with a yellow ribbon tied around it. The words ‘Happy 18th Birthday’ written on a card tucked under the ribbon. He smiles slightly to himself.

Opening the box he already knows what he’s going to see, it’s been the same gift for the past 17 years. A pair of white and black dress shoes. It’s all he ever wears. He didn’t know who left the gifts for him, just that they kept showing up year after year, since he was two years old. It was always the same pair of shoes, just a bigger size. Not that he was complaining. He’d ask his parents every year which one of them was leaving them but they’d always denied having anything to do with it.

This time however, there are no shoes in the box. Only a chain with a key attached to it.

A blood-curdling scream from the house broke him out of his reverie. Castiel hops down from the tree and takes off toward the house, opened shoe box in hand. Once he gets in through the back door he sees his mother, Anna Novak, on her knees on the kitchen floor, red hair fanning out around her down-turned head, one hand clutching the phone to her ear, the other over her heart as though it may burst out of her chest. The phone drops out of her hand and she looks toward her son. “Michael is dead.” He hears, in almost a whisper.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Castiel is seated next to his mother at the funeral, her face covered by a black veil. She’s sobbing, while her son hasn’t shed a single tear since he found out. Castiel had always been close to his father. Michael had taught Castiel how to hunt, but when Castiel found he preferred to play piano than shoot an animal, his father gladly obliged. He tuned back in to what was being said “… a loving father to his son and only child, Castiel Novak. He was a model to our town; he showed us what it’s like to walk through the world with openness, honesty, and integrity.”

Suddenly Castiel feels like he’s being watched. A small gust of wind blows, Castiel thinks he can hear his name in it. Looking off into the distance of the cemetery he can see a man. Tall, muscular, sandy blonde hair. The man is wearing sunglasses, obscuring his eyes. Castiel hears his name again, he starts to think that maybe he’s imagining things seeing as how nobody else seems to notice it. He tears his eyes away from the mystery man to watch his mother fanning herself and trying to hold her tears at bay. When he looks up again, the man is gone.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Playing piano had always been a favorite pastime of Castiel’s; the soothing notes coming from just moving his fingers to different spots on the piano. He used to play with his father, sitting next to eachother on the bench, each playing a different part of the same symphony.

“Castiel.” Anna calls to him from where’s she’s standing in the doorway, he pretends he doesn’t hear her. “Castiel!” He hears again, louder, sharper than the first time. He slowly stops playing and takes his hands off the keys, waiting for his mother to say what she wanted to say without turning around and looking at her. Anna sighs softly before continuing, “The guests will be here soon, will you go help Ms. Moseley in the kitchen?”

He slowly rises from the bench seat of the piano and walks to the kitchen, not looking towards his mother once.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“I heard that the body was burned to a crisp, nearly unrecognizable.” Castiel hears in hushed tones. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of deviled eggs next to him and one in his hand. He starts rolling the egg around on the table, leaning his head close, hoping that maybe the sound of the hard part of the shell crackling will drown out the sounds of the maids’-that were hired for the party- voices. It doesn’t work. “The poor boy, he was so close to his father. Who will take care of him now?”

“He at least still has his mother, she’ll look after him.” The younger maid, Jo Harvelle he thinks, says.

The older maid, Ellen Harvelle, Jo’s mother, huffs a laugh. “Mother look after him? More like the other way around.”

Ms. Moseley chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, “Everything all right in here ladies?” she asks. Jo and Ellen start at the sudden intrusion in their conversation.

Jo looks to her mother for some sort of guidance for what to say. “No ma’am, just finishing up the dishes in here.” They both finish drying their hands and take trays to set in the dining room for the guests before leaving the room.

Ms. Moseley sits down next to Castiel and smiles at him. “What do you think, did I make them okay this time?”

Castiel gives her a weak smile. “You’re deviled eggs remind me of when I was a child, you always make them perfect, Missouri.” He’d tried calling her Ms. Moseley before; she whacked him upside the head and told him to call her by her first name.

“You may be older now, but you still don’t know how to keep eggshells from getting on the floor.” Missouri says as she gets down on a knee and starts scooping up white bits of egg into her palms. She notices his bare feet while she’s down on the ground, “Shoes got to be too small for you?" She asks and looks up at him. “No new ones this year?”

“I found the box, but it was empty. All that was in there was this.” He pulls on a chain around his neck and produces the key on it from under his shirt. “Do you know what it opens?” He asks quietly.

“How would I know?” Missouri replies, and then sits down to continue peeling eggs.

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Castiel leaves her to deal with the eggs while he walks in to parlor. When he walks into the room he stops in his tracks. Right there, talking to his mother and other guests at the funeral was the mystery man.

The man’s back is turned to him, but he knows it’s the same guy, and whatever he’s saying is funny because the people around him start laughing and smiling. Castiel doesn’t think he can move from his spot. His mother spots him standing there and she smiles at him. “Castiel, come here and say hello to your fathers’ best friend, Dean Winchester.”

The man, Dean, turns around, and Castiel’s breath gets caught in his throat. He is much more gorgeous up close than from afar. Castiel can see a smattering of freckles across his tanned skin, the muscles underneath his dress shirt, and the greenest eyes he has ever seen. “Castiel, come over here, be polite.” His mother chastises him. He doesn’t move an inch. Dean seems unperturbed by his rudeness however.

“Hey, Castiel.” His voice is like sin, deep and velvety. Castiel crosses his arms and stares at the man. Dean’s smile is still unwavering.

Anna walks over to Castiel. “Come on now.” She says her hand on his shoulder; he shrugs her off and uncrosses his arms. Anna huffs and puts on a smile when she looks back toward Dean. “He hates to be touched, even by me, and I’m his mother. What a curse, yes?”

Castiel goes back into the kitchen.

As soon as he enters Missouri stand from her seat, “Castiel, you are white as a sheet, boy. Is something wrong?” she sounds worried, Castiel doesn’t want to worry her. Missouri is more his mother than his own mother is.

“Yes,” he finally answers, after what could have been seconds or hours, he’s not sure. “My father is dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was standing in a corner of the room while everyone milled about and talked to one another. He could hear the murmured whispers about Dean.

  
“I heard he’s been in Europe, they haven’t even seen eachother in years. I heard they had a huge fight and lost contact with one another.” That would explain, Castiel thought, why he’d never heard of the man before. He didn't even know his father hunted with other people, besides himself a few times of course.

  
“I've never even heard of Michael having a friend named Dean. Neither has Anna, she says this is the first she’s ever heard of the man.”

  
“He didn't even wear black to his own best friends’ funeral.” This was something Castiel hadn't noticed before. Dean was wearing a gray suit, not black.  
That was when Dean himself came into the room. He walked with an air of confidence around him, like he owned the place. Castiel was staring at him, he knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop himself. Dean seemed to have felt Castiel’s eyes on him because he turned his head and caught Castiel’s eye for a second before smirking and walking towards the dining room. Castiel followed a ways behind, trying not to be too obvious.

  
As soon as Dean walked into the dining room, Missouri had walked out of the kitchen and stopped where she was, staring at Dean. Dean slowly sauntered up to her, not the least bit deterred by her unease. Castiel stayed far enough away to still see them, yet not be able to hear what was said. Missouri’s mouth was slightly agape while Dean talked to her. Dean turned from Missouri and Castiel watched him walk away, straight back into the parlor where he, again, caught Castiel staring.

  
Looking back to Missouri, Castiel noticed she now looked extremely uncomfortable, and maybe slightly… scared? That’s impossible though. Castiel had never met a stronger woman than Missouri before and he didn't know how the mere presence of one Dean Winchester seemed to change her attitude completely.  
Castiel walked by Dean and he could see him let a small smile slip onto his face from the corner of his eye. He kept walking until he got to the hallway and then stopped and turned around; Dean was still looking at him. He turned around and walked at a faster pace down the hallway. He could hear footsteps behind him; he didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. Castiel finally reached the doors that led to the enclosed porch in the back. He opened them and turned around to close them just as Dean got there. His mother being the saving grace by taking Dean aside to talk to other friends of Michaels’ before he could follow.

  
Cas circled back around the house to the front door, where he slipped in as inconspicuously as he could, well, when surrounded by people. He sat himself down on a bottom step on the staircase near the front door and sighed his relief. “Hello, again.” Cas started at the unexpected voice from above him. He turned to see Dean standing at the top of the staircase, hands in his pockets and ever permanent smirk on his face. Castiel slowly stood up to look at Dean, keeping his back to the wall and staying on the low step.

  
The smirk fell off of Dean’s face until it was just a small smile. “Do you know why you feel at a disadvantage right now?” He asked Castiel.

  
“Because I didn't know you existed until today?” Castiel states more than asks, in a sarcastic voice, still looking up at Dean, watching him carefully, not completely sure as to why he didn't trust the man.

  
The smirk was back, full force. “It’s because you’re standing below me.”

  
Cas finally looks away, staring at the step he’s on, before slowly, lifting his gaze and stepping up onto the next step. One right after another, Dean watching him the whole way, until he’s standing on the same step as Dean, who he now notices, only has a few inches on him. Castiel contemplates Dean for a moment before speaking. “You look like my father.”

  
Dean’s mask falls into one of sympathy, “I am so sorry.” He says sincerely.

“It’s your loss too.” Castiel replies, never breaking eye contact.

Dean smiles sadly and starts moving down the steps, he turns around after only a few steps and turns toward Castiel again, “Pretty soon your mother is going to be telling you that I’m staying here for a while, but, I want it to be your decision too.

“Why?” Cas asks, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

  
Dean’s answering smile is blinding. “Because, it’s important to me.” He turns back around and walks down the stairs, smiling the whole way down. Castiel watches him from the top of the steps. You’d almost think the man wasn't at a funeral.

-_-_-_-_-_-

It’s only two days after his father’s funeral when Castiel is awoken to the sound of a voice. He gets out of bed and goes to his open window-which he was almost positive he closed the night before- and looks down. Dean is almost right below his window, shoveling dirt into a wheelbarrow and singing merrily, like it’s the best thing he’s ever gotten to do. Once he's done shoving a concrete stone into the hole he'd just made, Dean goes to shovel up another pile of dirt when he stops and looks up at Castiel’s second story bedroom window and catches him staring. He smiles up at him, shovel hanging by his side, and bends down into the dirt. “It really is a beautiful garden.” He says up to Cas. “Nice, soft soil. Good for digging.” He picks up a gray concrete slab from behind him and places it in the hole he had been digging while Castiel watches on.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Castiel ventures out into the woods at the edge of his house again. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and black, skin-tight jeans. He stops, nearing the servants’ houses, when he hears voices. Getting closer to the house he slinked closer to the window of the room they were in. He could make out most of what was said.

  
“I did what you asked of me.” He could hear Missouri saying. “I was your eyes, your ears, your hands, all this time.” He couldn't hear Dean’s responses, but he could see his mouth moving through the window. Once finished talking he left the room, leaving an angry Missouri and confused Castiel in his wake.

  
Castiel headed back into the house and sat himself down at the kitchen table to read a book. _ Encyclopedia of Funerals and Mourning_. Moments later his mother walked in, still in her robe, calling for Ms. Moseley. Once Anna saw that Castiel was at the kitchen table she turned her attention to him. “Where is Ms. Moseley, Castiel?”

  
“I haven’t seen her yet.” He lied.

  
“Oh,” she says, “Well good morning.” It’s said with a smile as fake as his mother’s hair color.

  
“It’s afternoon, mother.” He informs her.

  
Her eyes search for the clock and upon seeing it, they widen. “I guess it is. Would you mind making me-”

  
“It’s on the table.” Castiel interrupts her, pointing to the cup of coffee he had prepared for her.

  
“That’s my good boy.” She says with a smile, picking up the mug and taking a sip. “So what are you doing today?” She asks.

  
He glances away from his book for only a moment and then tells her in a deadpan tone, “I thought I’d close the curtains, stop the clocks, cover the mirrors, and then retire to my room.”

  
“Don’t be morbid.” His mother scolds him, before her face softens. “Let’s get out of here. Go shopping and get some ice cream, and some fresh air. Does that sound good?”

  
“In Victorian times a widow was expected to mourn her husband for two years, at least.” He informs, now looking up at her.

  
“Castiel, please. It’s what your father would have wanted,” Castiel almost laughs at that. His father would've wanted him to do what he wanted to do, not be guilted into something by his mother. “You and me spending time together. All those years of you two going to piano recitals together, and him teaching you to hunt before that. Isn't it time we did something together?” Anna asked a pleading tone in her voice now.

  
Castiel opts to look out the window instead of answering her. Out there he sees Dean, lounging in his fathers’ chair and reading a book. He looks back toward his mother to see that she had followed his gaze, looking at Dean with a sad, almost longing expression on her face, before she sighs and leaves the room.

Castiel sits at his piano listens to the rumble of Dean’s 67’ Chevy Impala in the driveway. He hears the front door close and knows his mother has just left to join Dean in the vehicle. Castiel starts to play the piano, just a few notes, then slams his hands down on the keys and stands up. He lies down on his bed and listens to the ticking of the metronome, for what feels like hours.

  
Once he does get up, he goes straight to Dean’s room. Being the only one in the house does have its advantages. He finds a green duffle bag at the end of the bed. Kneeling down on the carpet he slides it open and starts rifling through it, the metronome being the only other noise in the house. He finds a leather bound book in it. Upon opening it he finds that it’s filled with passports, credit cards, and maps. He closes it and sets it to the side. He pulls out a small black case and opens it, to find only the same sunglasses Dean had been wearing when Castiel first laid eyes on him at the cemetery. There’s a dark suit jacket inside the duffle as well and when Castiel moves it aside his breath catches in his throat. Underneath was a white shoe box, with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. The ticking of the metronome stops and Castiel freezes with the box in his hands.

  
“Castiel!” his mother calls from downstairs. He stays extremely quiet. His mother calls again. “Castiel!” He quickly replaces the objects he had taken out of the duffle and zips it back up back up before standing and exiting the room.

  
When Castiel gets downstairs he makes his way to the kitchen where he can hear voices coming from. Both his mother and Dean are drinking wine. “Mature aroma, you picked a good wine.” Anna compliments Dean.

  
They both notice Castiel had entered the room and is now standing there, arms crossed and held against his chest. Dean looks Castiel in the eye as he replies to Anna "It's aged eighteen years. You can’t compare it to a younger one. Not mature enough, not ready to be opened.”

  
Anna smiles at Dean, and then turns her attention to Castiel. “Have you seen Ms. Moseley yet?” she asks. Castiel can see Dean tense slightly at the question, why he does it, Cas isn't sure.

  
“She’s still not here.” He replies tersely.

  
“Well what are we supposed to do for dinner?” She turns to Dean again, an apologetic look on her face. “I’m afraid I’m not much in the kitchen.”

  
“That’s fine,” Dean says, “I can cook for us. I’d love to.”

  
Anna beams at him. “Dean. Who in the world are you?” She says in a joking manner.

  
Turning to face Castiel, Dean asks, “Cas, will you please take these down to the freezer?” Dean gestures to the tubs of ice cream they had gotten while they were out.

  
Castiel has no idea where the nickname came from. Nobody had ever called him anything besides Castiel. Not even his father who loved him more than anything had given him a nickname. Huffing through his nose he takes the ice cream from Dean and starts toward the basement where the freezer is.  
Castiel hadn't been to the basement in a while. Never had the need to. Michael had always been the one to go down there, not wanting Cas to fall and get hurt. He turned the light on when he got to the bottom of the stairs. It barely helped, only offering a small amount of light where he was standing. He started walking, further back to where he knew the freezer was. He started when he heard his mother’s laugh from upstairs. Continuing walking, he made it to the freezer and set the tubs down to open the heavy lid of the freezer. Throwing the ice cream in, he all but ran back up the stairs leading straight into the kitchen, where Dean was chopping vegetables. Dean had heard the basement door close and turned around, knife still in hand, looking at Castiel’s spooked expression. He smiled. “Too cold down there for ya?” he asked.

  
“No.” Cas replied, a little too quickly. He turned away and walked off to his room. Dean went back to preparing dinner.

-_-_-_-_-_-

“Dean, you've hardly even touched your food.” Anna admonished him playfully. “Did you poison the dinner knowing just us two would eat it?” She questioned, smile still on her face while she gestured between herself and Castiel.

  
“Cas practically licked the plate clean.” Dean pointed out, motioning to his clean plate. Cas put his fork and knife down and set his hands in his lap, glaring at Dean from across the table. “I’m glad you enjoyed it Cas.” Dean adds. “Can I get you anything else? Maybe some ice cream?”

  
“No.” is Castiel’s short reply.

  
Anna turned to her son, appalled by his rudeness. “It’s no thank you, Castiel.”

  
Putting a fake smile on his face he tried again, “I mean no thank you Dean.” His mother turned to face Dean again, pleased with the change and Castiel’s smile immediately fell again. Dean was not perturbed by Castiel’s harsh stare, continuing to smile as if they were having pleasant dinner conversation.

  
Castiel abruptly looked toward his mother, “Why didn't you tell me about fathers’ best friend?” he demanded from her.

  
“Because I didn't even know until a couple of days ago Castiel. He’s been traveling the world the entire time I knew your father, and Michael never told me.” She was getting upset now, Castiel could tell. However he couldn't be bothered by it much. “Now excuse me.” She says, getting up from the table, leaving Cas and Dean alone.

  
Castiel picks up the wine bottle from the middle of the table and starts reading the label on it. He can feel Dean’s gaze on him, even without lifting his head. Dean finally breaks the silence. “1994,” He says, sliding his wine glass over to Castiel. “The year you were born.”

  
Castiel puts down the wine bottle and picks up Dean’s glass, slowly bringing it up to his mouth. He takes a small sip, and then a bigger one. It’s surprisingly good. “Perfectly aged.” Dean tells him.

  
“What do you want from me?” Castiel asks, putting the glass back down and sliding it over to Dean.

  
“To be friends.”

  
“We don’t need to be friends.” Castiel replies, “If you were as close to my father as you say you were, then we’re practically family.”  
The smile he gets from Dean at that is enough to make his stomach flip. Why, he’s not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update every 3 or 4 days, if not then hopefully once a week. Comments are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go ahead and apologize for this chapter, it's shorter than the last one and the POV changes quite a bit... also the ending kind of sucks but I sort of rushed it, sorry. I will try and have the next chapter (that will be better) up by Saturday since I am away from home right now. Thank you to everyone reading!

Walking out of school, this was the last thing that Castiel planned to see. Everyone was gathering close to the front, whispering to eachother and looking at someone. Upon closer inspection Castiel came face to face with Dean, leaning against his car and waiting for him. He ignored the car in favor of getting on the bus. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s car followed the bus the entire ride back.  
By the time he got home he went up to his mother’s room to find her passed out drunk in a chair, slumped over to one side.

The next morning when he left to go to school he had just closed the front door when Dean opens it and stops him. “It’s gonna rain.” Is all he says as he holds out a black umbrella for Castiel to take. Castiel turns away and walks to his bus stop without saying a word or taking the offered umbrella.  
By the time Cas got home from school it was pouring down rain. He stepped off the bus and walked to the gate of his driveway, only to find a black umbrella hooked onto the top of it. Ignoring it, he opened the gate and walked into the house.  
As he opened the front door he was greeted with a sight that he did not want to see. His mother and Dean, sitting close together on the piano bench, his mother’s hand over Dean’s, and guiding his hand over the piano keys. She was practically on his lap with how close they were sitting, and even still she was leaning into his side, as if she wanted to become a part of him. He slammed the front door shut, strangely frustrated with the sight.  
Dean turns his body around on the bench, full attention on Castiel, whereas Anna turns her head only slightly to get a glimpse of her son, dripping wet onto the floor. “Why don’t you get dried and come join us?” Dean asks him. His voice is dripping with ‘I told you so’ and Castiel doesn’t appreciate it.  
“Actually, take a long, hot, shower first Castiel, and then come back down.” Anna says, keeping her gaze on the side of Dean’s face. Castiel would hate to compare the way his mother looks to a bitch in heat… but if the shoe fits.  
A few days later, Castiel hears the doorbell ring. When he gets to the dear he’s looking at an unfamiliar woman with dark blonde hair pulled up into a bun. “Hello, Castiel. Well are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there?”  
“Who are you?” He asks, without moving from the doorway.  
She gives a small smile that looks more forced than she had probably intended it to be. “You don’t remember me.” She states, rather than asks. “I’m Naomi Campbell, your mother’s sister.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-

“So Dean,” Naomi starts. “How long have you been here?”  
He stares at her, eyes narrowed before answering. “Not long.”  
Castiel’s eyes wander down to Dean’s plate. Yet again he hasn’t touched his food. He assumes it’s because he doesn’t like Naomi, to be honest Castiel doesn’t like her much either. Castiel however has eaten most of the food on his plate, and of course Dean notices. When Dean sees Castiel’s plate he gives Cas a small smile that only he notices.  
“We’re so grateful that Dean’s taken time away from his commitments in Europe to spend time with us here.” Anna continues, smiling over at Dean. Not that he notices; too busy glaring at Naomi from across the table. Naomi stops eating and looks up at Dean “Europe?” she asks. Dean doesn’t respond to her, just gets up and leaves the dining room. If Castiel stares at him as he walks away, then who’s to know?  
“Anna may I talk with you after dinner?” Naomi asks innocently.  
“We are talking.” She replies with a sweet smile. “I think it’s time for you to leave Naomi. It’s been good seeing you.”  
By this time Dean had come back into the room. “I’ll call you a cab.” He tells her. “What hotel did you say you were staying at again?”  
Castiel notices how she seems hesitant to answer him, almost as if afraid of letting him know. “I’m staying at the Biltmore Hotel.”  
-_-_-_-_-_- The cab arrives and Naomi looks between Naomi and Castiel, while Dean tells the cab driver where she needs dropped off at. “Maybe we can talk over breakfast tomorrow morning Anna. Does that sound good? It could be just you, me, and Castiel.”  
“Oh I don’t think so; I’ll probably have a headache in the morning.” Anna says, not sounding the least bit sorry.  
Castiel decides to speak up, “Aunt Naomi, why don’t you stay here tonight? You made the evening much nicer.” He says with as much politeness and as sincerely as possible.  
Naomi smiles at him and puts her hand on his back to bring him to the side, away from Dean and Anna. “Thank you, dear boy, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She slides a card into his hand, making sure that neither Dean nor Anna sees it happen. “Call me.” She says, and then slides into the cab.  
Once the cab door is shut and the driver starts to pull away from the house, Naomi leans forward to talk to him. “Are there any other hotels to stay at besides the Biltmore?” 

Once Naomi got settled into the motel room, not a room at the Biltmore since she had instructed the driver otherwise, she realized that she must have dropped her phone somewhere. Either that or somebody took it from her without her noticing. 

Castiel started down towards the basement. Secretly glad that Dean had talked his mother into getting ice cream. He slowly descended the stairs, turning on the light when he reached the bottom. He made his way through the corners again and to the freezer where he had stowed the ice cream. In his hand he had a cone to put the ice cream in and an ice cream scoop, he got one scoop of vanilla, and one of chocolate. Once he had his ice cream he slid down the freezer until he was seated on the basement floor, licking at the ice cream leisurely.

Naomi opted for calling the Novak’s’ house to see if anyone had seen her phone lying around. Noticing there was no phone in her room she looked out her hotel window and saw a payphone in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath she opened her door and looked around. What or who she was checking for, she couldn't be sure. She made her way across the parking lot, being sure to check behind her every few feet. Once she was inside the booth she reached inside her pocket and pulled out enough change to make a call. Before she could put the change in she saw somebody walking towards the booth. 

Castiel finished off his ice cream cone and stood to put the ice cream back in the freezer. When he lifted the lid up he thought he saw something that was decidedly not frozen meat or ice cream. He put the ice cream to the side and started to move the meat around, stacking meat on meat to get to whatever was underneath. Once he had moved it all he was frozen with terror.

The figure came up and opened the door to the phone booth. Naomi was looking right at Dean Winchester. “You said you were staying at the Biltmore Hotel, and yet here you are.” He accuses, gesturing to the beaten down motel near them. “You made me have to call the cab company to find you.” He reaches into his pocket and starts to pull something out, Naomi’s breath catches and she watches while he closes his hand over whatever it is. Dean holds her phone out to her; she slowly reaches out and takes it from him. His arms move to his belt buckle and she stares down in horror as he slowly unloops the belt from his jeans. 

Down in the freezer was the face of Missouri Moseley. After his initial shock he gasped and stumbled backwards. He remembers now. Dean was the last one he saw with Missouri. He remembers Dean asking him, “Too cold down there?” when he came up from the basement the first time. Missouri had already been in the freezer by then. He replaces the meat and ice cream and runs back up the stairs.

Dean steps into the small, enclosed booth with Naomi and shuts the door. She doesn’t have any time to scream before his belt is being wrapped around her throat and the only sound she can make is a choking noise that nobody but Dean will hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient! Here's the next chapter, though much later than I had originally planned it to be, hope you enjoy!

Castiel’s done his best to avoid Dean, but today he’s late getting out of his last class and misses the bus and there Dean is again after school, waiting for Castiel to walk out. Instead of going out the front doors and letting Dean see him, he goes to the back of the school. Once he steps out he immediately regrets his decision. Cas has never really been popular in school so getting picked on was a given. But these guys, they never turned down a chance to mess with him.   
Fergus Crowley, (though he just went by Crowley), Zachariah Adler, and Adam Milligan were all sitting in the back alley of the school and talking, and then quieted when they noticed Castiel come out the back doors. As discreetly as he could, Castiel dug into the pocket of his jeans and took out a sharpened pencil.   
Zachariah was the first one to break the silence that fell upon the group, “Hey Novak!” he called. Castiel opted to ignore him and kept walking, hoping to get past the boys without being harassed. Unfortunately, his luck wasn’t really that good.

Adam and Crowley stepped into Castiels’ path to block him from going any further. He can hear Zachariah talking again, but he tunes out the actual words. Trying to step around the other two boys proved to be fruitless, as they moved and stopped him from going any further again. He wondered if he should’ve braved getting a ride back home from Dean after all. He’s brought out of his thought process by a hard shove to his chest that makes him stumble, but not fall.  
“You answer when he’s talking to you!” Crowley spits at him

“We hear you’ve got a new house guest Castiel, that true?” Zach asks, stepping closer to him. He decides not to answer. Unperturbed by Castiel’s silence Zachariah carries on, “We also hear that he’s been screwing your mom. You been getting in on that Novak?” Adam and Crowley snicker as Castiel tenses up and looks up at the boys in front of him.

“What did you say?” he asks, irritation evident in his voice. The boys laugh and back up, hands held up in mock surrender.

Crowley steps in to pick up where Zach had left off, “You heard him Castiel,” he says in a thick Scottish accent, “Have you been letting that Winchester guy fuck you as well? Maybe we should give you a little test drive, see how good that mouth of yours is. What do you say boys?” Crowley finishes, turning to address the other two.  
Turning to look at Crowley Castiel states, “Say that again.” Cas stops himself, a threat on the tip of his tongue.  
Crowley gets closer to him, only a few feet away from them now. “You better watch what you say to me, boy. Do you know what happens to little boys who mess with me?”  
He does know. They normally get beaten to a pulp by however many of his friends happen to be around at the time. He has a feeling that this time won’t be much different. Instead of backing down, Cas gets closer to him, closing most of the space between the two, gripping the pencil in his hand tighter.  
Crowley scoffs and turns around, as if to walk away. Castiel isn’t so dumb as to believe that he’s done. A fist comes swinging at his face and he doesn’t even try to dodge it. He just lifts the hand with the pencil in his grip and stabs Crowley’s fist with the pointed end of it. Crowley’s cry of pain is like music to Castiel’s ears as Adam and Zachariah run to his side to inspect his hand.  
Lifting the pencil Castiel notices blood over the tip, and then blood dripping down Crowley’s hand. Crowley lunges at him, only to be held back by his friends, all of them yelling obscenities at Castiel.  
Someone with a British accent breaks through the yelling “All right that’s enough.” Castiel turns around to see the owner of the new voice. Balthazar Milton is walking toward the small group setting his bag down on the ground. You can stop trying any day now, he’s not interested.” The newcomer informs Crowley, and then sits himself down on the ground next to his bag.  
Adam and Zach finally let go of Crowley, satisfied that he won’t try anything and get hurt again. “Fine,” Crowley relents. “I wouldn’t want to waste my time with this fag anyway.” Then storms off in the opposite direction of the school.  
After the trio had left, Balthazar turns his attention back to Castiel. “Sorry about that, he’s a grade A asshat, just ignore him.”  
Sparing one last glance to Balthazar, Castiel turns and walks away, intent on getting home without any further distractions.  
Before he turns the corner he hears Balthazar yell at him, “A thank you would have been nice!” Castiel ignores him and turns the corner.

When Castiel walks home-Deans impala following him the entire way- he sits down at the piano. Lifting the key cover, he begins to play, slowly. Each slow press of a key bringing forward a memory of Dean.

  
'Seeing Dean standing off in the distance during his fathers funeral.'

  
'Waking up to Dean outside his bedroom window shoveling and whistling.'

  
Another few keys.

  
'Down in the freezer was the face of Missouri Moseley.  
“Too cold down there for ya?”'

  
He wants to stop think. He needs to stop thinking, so he starts to play the piano. After a few minutes he starts to feel eyes bore into the side of his head. He ignores it, continues to play. Another few minutes pass and then Dean is standing next to him placing his hands on the keys on the side of the piano he’s standing at.

  
Castiel pretends it doesn’t bother him, pretends not to notice at first. Though Cas isn’t sure what Dean’s playing, he does know that it flows effortlessly with what he’s playing. For moments that’s all there is, Castiel sitting and playing his own part of music, and Dean still standing and playing his own part.  
In the blink of an eye Deans hands are in Castiel’s space and playing higher notes than he was before and scooting in next to Castiel. Cas’ body moves without his permission, taking his hands off of the keys and scooting over slightly so that Dean has more room sit for his bigger frame. For a moment that’s all he does is watch Dean and then he lifts his hands and begins to play again.

  
It’s different this time, not slow like before. Now it’s fast, loud, almost like a competition. Castiel looks toward Dean and sees the he is the picture of calm, not even looking at the keys as he plays. Castiel feels something stir in his gut, something he’s ashamed to admit is happening, but he can’t stop it, so instead he looks away, and continues playing.

  
After he looks away he can feel Dean turn to face him, so he turns too, neither of them stopping playing and the music still sounding throughout the room beautifully. They sit there and just stare at eachother. Castiel wants to look away, he does. Or maybe he wants Dean to look away so that he can continue staring.  
They both look away at the same time and the music turns to a more somber note, but still keeps the same fluidity as it had before. Castiel’s breathing is getting harder, he knows it is. He won’t let that stop him from playing though. His hands move faster over the keys, he doesn’t know what he’s trying to prove; just that he’s trying to prove something. Maybe showing that he can keep up with Dean, and he can.

  
Dean slows down, and instead of slowing down with him Castiel keeps going. The next thing he knows, Dean is reaching behind him, his left hand playing on the side he was already on and the right hand now playing the higher notes like Cas is.

  
Cas’ breath hitches in his throat because of the close (closer) proximity this now brings them. He tries to get his breathing under control but can tell that it’s a wasted effort when he feels Dean, half draped over his back and face pressed into the side of his neck, smirk against his skin.

  
Dean presses in closer, virtually no room left between their bodies as they continue to play. Cas can’t deny it now, he can feel himself getting hard, hard because of Dean. He can feel Dean’s breath hot on the back of his neck now, he unconsciously leans back into Dean, Dean’s strong form keeping them both from falling back off of the bench.

  
Cas is fully hard now, he can feel it. His breathing is becoming ragged and he’s squeezing his legs together in a futile attempt to keep his interest from showing. Dean is still breathing calmly against the back of his neck, but Cas can feel Dean’s erection in his jeans from the way he’s pressing against Cas' side to get to the other side of the piano. He gets a jolt of excitement knowing he did that, he made Dean hard, and just from Cas himself being hard.

  
Dean pulls away from Castiel but only to move back to his own side of the piano. Cas misses the heat that was on his back. Misses Dean being pressed so close to him. His arousal hasn’t gone down any, if anything he’s even closer to the precipice now than he was a few moments earlier, concocting fantasies in his head of himself and Dean.

  
Dean pressing him onto his back and worshipping his body.

  
Cas going down to his knees for Dean, letting him fuck his mouth and not getting up until Dean is satisfied.

  
Being opened up by those thick calloused fingers of Dean’s.

  
He’s squirming on the bench seat now. Cas flicks his eyes over to Dean and sees him smirking, like he knows what Castiel is thinking, why he can’t sit still.  
Castiel is so close, so close and they haven’t even done anything. Then Dean stops playing. Castiel presses a last few keys and then stops, tries to even out his breathing once again. He looks over at Dean and notices how close he is, how he can feel Dean’s breath on his lips. He’s about to lean forward when Dean gets up and walks away, leaving Castiel confused and hornier than he’s ever been in his short life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr :)  
> http://luciferismysoulmate.tumblr.com/  
> Also the piano scene from the actual movie if you're interested ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rudOy5TjMs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter has attempted rape/non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the wait. School is starting up again and my anxiety is through the roof so I haven't felt any desire to write, but here's the next chapter. Please listen to the TW, if you don't want to read it because of that then I would suggest waiting for the next chapter. Thank you for those who are still with me, enjoy!

Castiel wakes when he hears music, slightly irritated when his dream of the previous day is cut short. 

Walking down the staircase he can hear that the music is coming from the dining room. Going to the doorway that separates the living room and dining room he peeks his head around the corner to see his mother and Dean. 

“You’re staying longer than I thought you would,” Cas hears his mother say, a small smile on her lips. “You probably need to move on.” 

Dean doesn’t reply, just walks around the dining room, closing the shades to the windows. When he’s done he turns back towards Anna, catching a glimpse of Castiel peeking around the corner. Cas starts, thinking Dean is going to acknowledge him and he will have to come out and let his mother see him. Dean just keeps walking however, letting his eyes linger for the briefest moment. “Do you want me to leave?” He asks Anna.

She doesn’t answer him, just smiles and lowers her head. “Dance with me.” Dean says holding out his hand for Anna to take. 

Anna chuckles, “I always end up leading.”

“Then lead me.” Is Dean’s reply.

Anna takes the offered hand and closes the distance between their bodies, placing her other hand on Dean’s shoulder. As they start to slowly spin, Castiel can notice how Dean has the hand not holding his mother’s hand, on her hip. 

As Cas watches them twirl around the table, he sees how their faces are getting closer to each other’s, the next thing he knows his mother has her hands on Dean’s neck and is dragging him down into a kiss. Something akin to jealousy settles in Castiel’s stomach as he watches Dean move both of his hands to his mother’s hips and lean in to get a better angle to let his tongue delve deeper into her mouth. 

Dean moves them both so that Anna’s back is to Castiel and Dean’s face is toward him. Castiel catches Dean’s eyes, knowing that he hadn’t closed them like his mother had. Cas stays glued to the spot as he watches Dean’s mouth move away from his mothers and down the side of her neck, nibbling and kissing his way to the spot between her shoulder and neck, eyes never leaving Cas'.

Anna seems oblivious to the happenings between Dean and Cas as she still has her eyes closed while Dean ravishes her neck.   
Dean winks at Castiel, and that’s it, he can’t take it anymore. Tearing his eyes away from Dean’s, Castiel turns and runs away from the dining room and towards the front door. Throwing it open he steps out and slams the door behind him, not caring that his mother probably heard. He runs, runs until he’s out of breath and then keeps running. He has a destination in mind.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Castiel arrives at the bar just as Balthazar is walking out of it and towards his motorcycle. “Balthazar.” Cas calls, when he gets close enough to be heard. Balthazar turns around, unable to hide the slight shock on his face of seeing Cas there.

“Hello Cassie,” Balthazar says with a raised brow, “what are you doing here?” 

Castiel tries his best not to wince at the nickname. “I just… I’ve never been here before.”

Castiel stiffens when Balthazar starts to walk towards him, and then forces himself to relax. “Would you like to go inside?”

Cas shakes his head, not looking at the other man.

“Then what would you like to do?”

-_-_-_-_-_-

“So tell me, what is little Castiel Novak doing hanging out in the parking lot of a bar?” Balthazar questions. They’re walking through the woods that surround the town, having left Balthazar’s motorcycle where it was parked. “It doesn’t really seem like you.”

“Not that you would know.” Castiel points out.

Balthazar chuckles a little. “No, I suppose you’re right. So what are we doing out here anyway?”

“Have you ever seen a picture of yourself, taken when you don’t know you were being photographed?” Castiel asks instead, ignoring the question. “From an angle you don’t get to see when you look in the mirror, and you think ‘that’s me’, do you know what I’m talking about?” 

Balthazar stares for a minute just taking Castiel in, “Yes, I think I do.”

“Well that’s sort of how I feel tonight.” He smiles at Balthazar and starts walking away, leaving him behind, and starting to run when Balthazar comes after him. They continue like that, deeper into the forest with smiles on their faces.

Castiel stops by a tree and waits, waiting for Balthazar to get closer. When he does Castiel pushes him up against a tree and smashes their lips together. Cas brings his hands up to Balthazar’s chest and fists his hands in his shirt. Balthazar’s hand travel over Cas’ back, down to his ass and squeezes the firm cheeks in his hand. Moaning into the kiss, Cas can almost imagine that it’s Dean he’s kissing. Dean’s hands palming his ass, but then he remembers that it’s not him. 

Balthazar yelps when Castiel bites his lip and pushes away from him. Balthazar puts his finger on his lip and brings it away with blood on it. To Castiel’s confusion, Balthazar then smiles at him. 

“Everybody said you were crazy, but they have no idea.” With that he surges forward and grabs Cas by the hips, smashing their bodies together and trying to meld their lips once more. 

“I want to go home!” Castiel yells, struggling against the stronger body, “Let me go!”

“I don’t think so Cassie, you opened this door” he says, with a maniacal grin on his face “and now you’re going to walk through it.” He forces his mouth onto Castiel’s and shoves his tongue inside his mouth, taking all he can. 

Castiel frees himself and pulls away before reeling back and punching Balthazar in the jaw. He turns to walk away but before he can get far, his arm is being yanked and he’s being turned around so that Balthazar can punch him in the gut. He doubles over in pain, holding his stomach as he groans. 

The horror of what’s really happening hits Castiel when Balthazar starts to undo his pants “Be quiet now Cas, this isn’t going to hurt.” Balthazar starts to strip his pants to the side when Castiel sees a figure walking briskly towards them.

The next thing Castiel knows, Dean is wrapping a belt around Balthazar’s arms and tying it off, throwing him to the ground. Cas scrambles off the ground and backs away from the other two men, then just looks at Dean, kneeling on the ground and putting his knee on Balthazar’s back he uses his own belt to tie his legs together, then he smiles up at Castiel. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I had to use your dad’s belt. Mine would have been way too short.” He gets off of Balthazar and looks toward Castiel, “He’s all yours, Cas.”   
Castiel looks between the two of them before slowly making his way towards the tied up boy. He brings his foot back and sends it forward into Balthazar’s gut. He does it over and over and over again, then after many more kicks, he stops and looks at Dean. He’s leaning against a tree, watching Castiel with a smirk on his face that looks proud and almost lustful. 

Castiel doesn’t realize that Balthazar had gone quiet until he looks over and sees that he’s passed out on the ground. Dean steps away from the tree and comes to stand behind Castiel, hands rubbing up and down Castiel’s arms.

All the while, Cas can feel small almost non-existent kisses being placed on the top of his head.


	6. Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYYYY SAMMY!! I wasn't going to originally bring Sam into the story but I decided to last night and I don't know where I'm going to take it yet but I'm just gonna wing it. Thank you all soooo much for sticking with me and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I was really sick. Sorry it's a short chapter, but as I said... I've been sick. Anyway, enjoy!!

The ride back home in Dean’s car was quiet. Cas felt… dirty, to say the least. He spent well over an hour in the shower, ashamed to admit that the events that led to him pleasuring himself in the shower all had to do with Dean. The shit-eating grin that Dean tossed him when he got out tells him that somehow, he knew.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Castiel slowly walked into his mother’s room that same night.

“Do you need something, Castiel?” she inquired of him.

Castiel stand for a minute and stares with a blank expression on his face, before she seems uncomfortable. Then he speaks, “I saw you with Dean the other day,” he pauses for a moment before continuing. “You do remember your very recently deceased husband, do you not?” he snapped at her.

“What has gotten into you lately?” Anna asked, taken aback by Castiel’s behavior.

“He was my father, and you just forgot about him like he was nothing. Like he never even existed. You go straight to the next guy you see, that you’ve never even met until a few days ago! That’s what’s gotten into me, mother.” Castiel responded, before stomping out of the room.

Castiel wasn’t mad at his mother, not really. He was a little pissed that she moved on so easily after his father’s death, but that wasn’t what made him mad. No, what made him mad was his stupid-self, lusting after a man more than twice his age and not to mention probably a killer too!

During his musings, he found himself having walked into his father’s study. He rifled through desk drawers and drew up short when his hand touched something cold and metallic feeling. Drawing his hand out with and looking into the back of the drawer he touched the object in, he wasn’t all that surprised to find a gun. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what a gun felt like. It just came as a surprise that his father kept one in a drawer in his study.

When he scoots the gun to the edge to pick it up, pictures follow it. Forgetting the gun, he picks up the stack of photos that had been laying under it. They were all of people that he didn’t recognize.

Some of them were of his grandparents, but younger. He’d recognize them anywhere. With them would be a little boy, dark hair and athletic looking. He assumed that they boy must be his father, since he was an only child.

Other pictures though, they weren’t like that. Some were of his father of course, but some had his father and two younger boys. One of them looked not much younger, maybe a year or two. But the other boy, he was younger than them both. If Cas had to guess he would say by four or five years.

Turning the picture over to look at the back he found that he was right about it being his father and Dean. The back read: Michael-18, Dean-17, Sammy-13.

Getting a closer look at the picture he realized that he did in fact, recognize the boy closer to his father’s age as Dean. The same face only younger, and instead of the muscle that Dean had now, he was slightly chubby. He was still clueless as to who the other boy was, except his name was Sammy and the picture was taken when he was 12. Why had his father never brought these two up before? Why had he just met Dean? And where is the youngest boy in the picture? Did he attend his father’s funeral?

His head hurt. He still wasn’t completely sure who Dean was, let alone the younger boy in the picture. Sure, at least he’d met Dean, but he was still a mysterious man. Cas wasn’t sure if he liked that about him. Of course parts of him liked that. Though he chose to ignore those parts of himself, they made him sick. He knew what he had to do.

-_-_-_-_-_-  
Cas sat on the steps that led to the upper floor of the house, two packed bags with his and Dean’s belongings at his feet. The moment Dean walked in through the front door, he stood up and looked Dean dead in the eyes.

“We have to leave.” Cas insisted.

The smile that overtook Dean's face told him that he didn't mind that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And btw if i didn't mention it  
> Michael-38  
> Dean-37  
> Cas-18


	7. Bonding Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I've gotten a chapter out. And after just putting up a chapter two days ago! I wrote this in like 3 hours so if it sucks let me know. <3

“You both… are going camping.” As the words left his mother’s mouth, it was easy to tell that she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

“Yes mother, camping. You know, that thing that people do where they sleep outside in tents. Or sometimes on the ground.” Cas was getting impatient. He just wanted to leave already. Even though they would only be gone for the weekend, he still just wanted to get out from under his mom’s roof. 

It was Dean’s idea. Even though Dean had agreed to leave with Cas, he thought it would be better to let Anna get used to idea of Cas not being with her all the time, even if she wasn’t a very good parent. 

“What Cas is trying to say,” Dean intercedes “is he just needed some guy time, bond a little bit with someone other than his mom. Not that there’s anything wrong with you.”  
Dean winked at Anna after he said it, making her blush and look down. At the same time it made Cas’ stomach curl with jealousy and glare at his mother.   
“We’ll only be gone for the weekend. We’ll be back before you know it.” With that, Dean stepped over to Anna and kissed her cheek. “We’ll be back on Monday.”  
With that, Dean opened the front door and gestured for Cas to go first. Which he did, without looking back or saying another word to Anna, while Dean followed behind. 

Sitting in the driveway when they’re both situated in the car, Dean turns to Cas. “You could’ve at least tried to be nice to her.” Dean laughed while starting the car and pulling out onto the street.

After almost an hour into the silent drive, Cas breaks the silence. “When are we going to get there?” 

“Shouldn’t be too long now. Just need to get far enough away from your house so you’re not noticed by anyone. And besides, I like the anonymity that I we would have.” Dean explained.

A few more moments of silence and Cas asks another question. “Are we really going camping, or is that just something you told my mother to appease her?”  
“Of course we’re going camping. Why, would you rather we not go camping?” He responded, “I promise it’ll be fun. You’ll enjoy it.” He looked over at Cas and winked before turning his attention back to the road. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Dean had Cas wait in the car while he set up the tents. Yeah that’s right, tents. Plural. As in they wouldn’t be sleeping in the same tent. What the hell? 

On the plus side, Cas thought, it wasn’t in the middle of nowhere like he thought it would be. It looked like it’d been used before. Logs here and there, probably to rest on. It was a nice campsite, all things considered. That didn’t make him any happier about staying in the woods for the weekend instead of a hotel like he thought they would be doing.

After Dean finished he came back to the car and opened Cas’ door for him to get out. “Welcome to our humble abode for the weekend.” He smiled. “Which tent do you want, Cas?” He asked, gesturing to the two tents he’d set up. “Figured I’d let you have first pick. I’m a gentleman like that after all.” 

Cas stood there looking between the tents, “I’ll just sleep on the ground.” He pouted. He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care. Dean must’ve noticed Cas’ disappointment.

“What? What’s the problem?” He didn’t really need to ask. He’s not stupid he knew what Cas had been expecting. He didn’t plan for anything to happen this weekend though. Their camping weekend was just for quality time, to get to know each other. 

Later that same night, Cas had built a campfire while Dean went fishing for their dinner. When Dean came back and they were sitting down to eat a (very plain and awkwardly quiet) fish dinner, Dean set his food to the side on the log. 

“Okay, ask me.” Dean insisted.

That caught Cas off guard, “Ask you what?” he asked, confused.

“Anything you want to ask me.”

He had to think about that. Of course there was things he wanted to ask Dean. He would start easy. “How long were you friends with my father?” 

Dean’s face turned nostalgic as he looked off, to somewhere behind Cas’ head. “We were friends for… over 20 years. He was my best friend.” After sitting and staring at nothing for a few minutes, Dean shook himself out of whatever stupor he’d been in. “Next question.” He said, smiling at Cas.

Cas did feel kind of bad for upsetting Dean. Or he thinks he upset Dean, it’s hard to read him. He did seem honestly sad though. He decided to ignore whether or not Dean’s feeling of sadness was real. “Umm ok. Do you… like… my mother? Like romantically?” He asked. And Cas was actually really curious. 

Dean looked incredulous. “Why on Earth would you think that, Cas?” Not only did he look surprised by the question, he looked mad. Irritated by such a simple question.

“Well, I saw you and her in the kitchen a while ago and I just thought that…”

“Thought what Cas?” Dean interrupted, “That I was fucking your mom? Taking advantage of her or something? Why were you spying on us in the first place!?” Dean was all out yelling now, clearly infuriated by the question. “If you must know, no I’m not interested in Anna. What you saw in the kitchen was just to get closer to her, so she would trust me.”

“Alright, Dean. I believe you.” Cas said, in almost a whisper. Dean doesn’t acknowledge his apology, just breathes harshly through his nose and stares Cas down. Cas really doesn’t like the way Dean is looking at him, so he tries, quietly and cautiously, “Are you mad at me, Dean?” and just like that, all the anger fades from Dean’s face.

“You know, for someone who’s an adult you sure do act like a baby sometimes.” Dean responds and pulls Cas onto the log he’s sitting on so they’re hip to hip and tossing his arm over Cas’ shoulders. After a few seconds, (minutes, hours, days who cares how long it was. It was glorious) Dean unwraps his arm from around Cas and looks down at him, smirking. “Were you jealous Cas?”

“Wha- No! I ju…” Cas tried, before Dean interrupted him.

“Did you want it to be you I was kissing,” he put his mouth on Cas’ neck. Not kissing, just a presence on his skin. “touching you, holding you?” With every word Dean said, Cas could feel his breath ghost across his skin. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through his body. 

“Dean,” Cas managed to choke out between harsh pants of breath. “please.” 

With that Dean got off the log, successfully putting space between them. “It’s getting dark out, Cas. I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Sweet dreams.” Cas had been following Dean’s movement with his eyes the whole time he moved around, putting out the fire and making sure there was enough wood for the next day. When he saw Dean get to his own tent, he had his signature smirk firmly in place. That was the last thing Cas saw before Dean zipped up the flap of his tent and couldn’t be seen anymore.

It was only the first night of their trip. Cas had no idea how he was going to survive the whole weekend with Dean.


	8. Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe of people who can write 6,000+ words for new chapters. I applaud you

He couldn’t _take_ this anymore! It’s their last night together before they had to go back home, and he and Dean hadn’t gotten any closer. Not as close as Cas had hoped they would get anyway. After that first night when they had gotten to the campsite, Dean hadn’t touched him. They still talked of course, it would’ve been extremely awkward if they hadn’t talked after that.

They had finished their dinner not too long ago and Dean announced that he was heading off to bed. Cas decided that he was going to stay around the fire for a little bit longer, after reassuring Dean that he could put it out himself when he turned in.

He doesn’t know how long he stared at the fire, long enough for his eyes to burn when pulled himself out of his stupor and look away.

His thoughts were driving him crazy, he _wanted_ Dean. It’s not like he hasn’t wanted to have sex with people before, of course he has. He’s a teenager for crying out loud! But it was different with Dean somehow. Don’t ask him why, he just needed it. And he was going to get it.

He got to work putting out the fire, making sure all the red embers were out as well before slowly making his way to Dean’s tent. He slowly and as quietly as possible, unzips the flap and pulls it open before sliding in and zipping it back up. It takes him a minute of staying as still as possible for his eyes to adjust to the dark of the inside of the tent. He couldn’t be happier that his mother talked them into getting the big tents meant for families instead of single person tents. He could see Dean’s form now, and that he was only wearing his boxers and nothing else despite the fact that it could get slightly cold at night.

As slow as he could, Cas placed himself over Dean’s waist so that he was straddling him. He had already been half hard when he first got into the tent but now, now  that he was on top of Dean and so close to what he so badly wants, he was so hard it almost hurt. He let out a quiet moan. But apparently not quiet enough because that’s when Dean started to wake up. Cas was hoping he would just right back to sleep, but luck was not on his side.

“Cas? What the Hell are you doing?” Dean asks, trying to sit up but unable to because Cas is keeping him from moving to much.

“Dean, I want you. I can’t stop wanting you and I _need_ you to take me.” Cas started to slowly grind his hips against Dean’s, feeling Dean start to harden the slightest bit beneath him as he talked.

“We can’t do this Cas. Not right now.” Dean said breathlessly.

“Why not? I want it, and I can feel that you want it too. I don’t see the problem.” Cas felt like he was going to cry, he couldn’t take Dean denying him like this. He didn’t care if throwing a fit would make him seem like a child, he would do it if it would get him what he wanted “Please, Dean!” Before he knows it, their positions have been switched and Dean was hovering over him and pinning his wrists above his head to the bottom of the tent with one hand. Cas didn’t think that was hot. He didn’t!

“You’re not ready, Cas. We just need a little more time, that’s all.”

“What does that even _mean_?!” He was squirming now, still hard. Now even hornier with the new position that Dean had put them in when he flipped them. “Dean, I am begging you. Please, just… just touch me.”

Cas’ eyes had been closed but when he opened them, Dean was staring right at him. Without saying anything Dean started to move his free hand down. Cas was about to ask what he was doing, (as if it isn’t obvious) when Dean stuck his hand into his pajama bottoms. His breath caught in his throat as Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking.

“Is this what you wanted, Cas? You said you wanted me to touch you, so I’m touching you.” Dean was teasing him, he knew this isn’t all Cas wanted. “You like this, Cas? Like me stroking your little dick? If this is all you wanted, why didn’t you just say so?” He could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice.

“No… no Dean please,” he was panting now. Dean just continued to stroke him while he teased Cas. “I want you inside me, please!”

“Not today, Cas.” Cas let out a sound like he was dying, so Dean was quick to reassure him “Not much longer though. Not much longer and then I’m going to have you.”

Just the thought of that brought Cas so close to the edge that he knew it wouldn’t last much longer. Dean and he were going to have sex! Not now, but eventually. Dean had just told him! He could feel his balls start to tighten, and apparently Dean noticed too because the next words out of his mouth were whispered and right in Cas’ ear. “Come for me, Castiel.”

-_-_-_-_-_-

When Cas woke up he was still in Dean’s tent and Dean was sitting next to him. It looked as if he was just watching Cas’ unconscious form. “Hey, sleeping beauty. I’ve never had someone pass out on me before when I help them get off so thanks for the ego boost.”

Cas could feel his face heat in a blush so he looked away, not wanting Dean to see it. “How long was I out?”

“Few hours. So we do need to get started on packing our stuff back up before we head back to the house.” Cas was so tired he didn’t even want to stand, let alone. Dean must have noticed Cas’ lack of participation. “Actually why don’t you go to the car and take a nap or something, I’ll get us all situated out here.” Dean said, handing Cas the keys to the impala.

“Thank you, Dean for … ya know.” Cas said, looking at his feet. Damned blush, what was he, a twelve year old girl?

“It was no problem, trust me. It was sexy as fuck. Oh, and before you go to the car, I have something for you.” Dean goes into his tent and then pops back out in just a few short seconds holding a box. Cas takes the proffered box from Dean. “It’s late, I know, but better late than never huh? Happy late birthday, Cas.” Dean says with a smile before he goes back to packing up Cas’ stuff.

Cas starts walking to the car with the box in hand. Why would Dean give him a birthday present? Dean’s never given him a birthday present before, not that he knows of. When he unlocks the impala and slides into the passenger seat, putting the box on his lap. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the impala alone, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He opens the box and stops short at what he sees, throwing the lid to the floor of the car.

It’s shoes. The same shoes that he’s been getting since he was two, and Dean had given them to him. Does this mean that Dean had been the one who was giving them to him this whole time? Why was Cas not made aware of this? Why did Dean even care about him enough before they met to send him gifts on his birthday?

Cas is broken out of his musings by the driver side door opening and Dean sliding in beside him. “All right we’re outta here.” Dean throws a quick smile to him before navigation out of the campsite they were at. Cas must have been thinking really hard considering he didn’t even hear Dean slam the trunk closed after putting all they’re stuff in there.

He couldn’t believe it, all these years and it was Dean who was giving the present he always looked forward to getting. He was staring at the side of Dean’s face the whole ride home.

Dean knew that Cas was looking at him, knew he connected the dots when he opened the box. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for Cas. There is so much more that he’s going to have to learn, they’re just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys thought that I forgot about the shoes huh? Well you're right I did, but I brought them back! Hope you are enjoying the story so far.  
> Comments are food for my soul :D


	9. The Truth Comes Out

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since they’d made it back to the house. Two weeks since he had touched Cas. Two weeks since he had given Cas the gift that was supposed to have come from his dad. They haven’t talked much since then, only enough for everything to seem normal between them in front of Anna. Dean had tried talking to him, but when he tried to initiate a conversation, Castiel would make up some excuse as to why he had to be somewhere else. Anywhere that Dean himself, wasn’t.  
He knew it was torture for Cas to not be around him, knew what the boy felt for him. It wasn’t much easier on him either, if he was being honest. He assumed that if he wanted more than just stilted conversation between him and Cas, then he was going to have to be the one to initiate it, but first he had to do something. -_-_-_-_-_- The key that Cas had found in the shoe box. He needed to know what it opened. Cas spent hours going around the house trying the key on everything that had a lock. Back door, front door, side doors and even a few of the windows that had locks on them for some reason. He gave up, the stupid key didn't work on anything. Stuffing the key into his pocket he decided to do some exploring of the house. It's hard to believe that he had lived in this house his whole life and he never got used to how big it was. He started with the main floor. There was the kitchen and dining room obviously, the family room which he never never ventured into and was mildly surprised to find a rather large fireplace off to one side of it. He had never been in the laundry room but he wasn't interested in seeing the washer and dryer. He went back upstairs planning on going to his bedroom, the key obviously didn't open anything, when he realized that he hadn't gone to the attic yet. He walks down the hall to the attic door and stares at the, admittedly creepy, steps. He slowly makes his way up and when he gets to the top the first thing he notices is how everything is covered in dust. He started sifting through the boxes that he saw anyway and moving them when he found nothing of interest inside them. After moving the fourth box he searched he saw a small box, that had a lock on it! He crawled over to the box and took the key out of his pocket jamming it into the keyhole and turning it. Nothing. Why the Hell would someone give him a key that didn't open anything? In a small fit of anger, Cas threw the key and watched it disappear in a dark spot in the attic. Yeah, there was no way he was going to go get it back. Castiel huffed and decided he may as well go wash his hands (he's not touching anything after touching all the dusty boxes in the attic) and get something to eat as he made his way downstairs.   
-_-_-_-_-_-  
“You can do it, Dean. You’re an adult, you shouldn’t be nervous about talking to a god-damn teenager.” Dean mumbled to himself.  
“Is there a reason you’re standing in front of my bedroom door and talking to yourself?” Cas asked, startling Dean. “You do know knocking works too, right?”  
Dean’s looking at Cas but even if he wasn’t he would still be able to hear the smirk in the boys voice. “Well that would be good advice, but seeing as how you weren’t even in the room I’m glad I didn’t. That would’ve been kind of awkward.” Dean said, trying to see if it could make Cas smile at his stupid try at humor. It didn’t.  
“Yeah, because standing there and talking to yourself isn’t weird or awkward at all, is it?” Cas’ arms were crossed across his chest while he stared at Dean. “Would you mind stepping aside so I can get into my room, or do you plan on sleeping right there?”  
Dean was stunned, and maybe a little turned on, by Cas’ sudden sass. When he moved over to the side and Cas opened the door and walked into his room, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to follow or not. Cas did leave the door open though. That counts as an invitation, right? He took as one anyway and stepped across the threshold into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, after checking the hallway to make sure that Anna wasn’t there.  
Cas was laid out on his bed when Dean turned around. He had his back flat with his head on the mattress and the pillows were discarded on the floor. He was staring up at the ceiling, arms and legs widespread, almost like he was an angel. Dean’s angel. It was a temptation, he looked like an offering just for Deans’ eyes.  
Shaking himself out of his increasingly inappropriate thoughts about Cas, he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, careful not to sit too close to the boy lest he not have enough willpower to stop touching him. “We need to talk, Cas.” Dean stated, his tone offering no room for argument. Sitting up and turning toward Dean before crossing his legs, Cas motions for him to talk.  
“Now I know that you’re going to have a lot of questions for me when this is done and over with, but I’d really appreciate it if you would wait until I’m done explaining it to you, capiche?” Dean requested, not planning on continuing until he had Cas’ affirmative that he wouldn’t ask questions yet.  
“Yes Dean, I capiche.” He acknowledged, head slightly lowered as he answered, and fuck if that wasn’t the cutest thing Dean’s seen in a long time.  
“Good, because this is gonna be harder on you than it will be on me. You’re fathers’ death wasn’t an accident. I think Anna hired someone to kill your father so that she could get the money from his life insurance. What they never told you is that the only reason they got married was because Anna was pregnant after her and Michael had a couple of nights together, she knew he was rich so she took advantage of that and told him it would be the right thing to do for their baby, for you.  
“After a while Michael must have realized the only reason Anna was still with him was so that she would have access to all of his money and she wouldn’t have to raise you by herself. He was growing more distant from her and trying his best to do well by you so that when he divorced your mom, you would choose to live with him. She must have found out somehow, knew that would mean she would have to leave and she wouldn’t have money anymore and she would have to get a job to support herself. I guess that didn’t sit to well with her. Your father’s brake lines were cut, not clean through, just enough so that he could drive for a while before they’d stop working. That’s why he crashed, he ran into a tree and there was gasoline underneath the car. Michael was trapped, couldn’t get his seatbelt off. He must have figured he could back up and get away from the tree then he might be able to drive as far as he can pull over to the side of the road until someone saw him to help. That idiot, God rest his soul, turned the car off and back on, then there was an explosion.” After Dean was finished explaining what had really happened to Castiel’s father, he waited for a reaction.  
“My mother…. She killed my dad?” There was a slight quiver in his voice, but he wasn’t crying. “You were his friend! Why does this not upset you!? Why were you all over her in her bedroom that day, if you knew what she did?”  
“I am mad, Cas! I’m pissed, that’s not how this was supposed to happen!” Dean exploded, the fury he’d been feeling since he heard that Michael died, finally coming out.  
“How what was supposed to happen?” Cas begged, tears flowing freely now as he scooted closer to Dean, searching comfort in the man.  
“I was going to kill him and that bitch took it away from me!” Breathing heavily, Dean realized what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dang


	10. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you could tell but I don't plan my chapters ahead of time i just sit down and type whatever comes to mind. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll actually start to think chapters through instead of just pulling them out of my butt. I hope you like this chapter. Lots of love to all of you!! <3

Cas was up and out of the bed and running to his bedroom door in the blink of an eye. He swung the door open and yelled. “Mom!” He only got a few steps before a hand was clamped down around his mouth and he was dragged back into the room. 

Dean was smart enough to lock the door behind them this time, before he threw Castiel, face first onto the bed and climbed over him, straddling his hips shoving his face into the comforter so he couldn’t be heard screaming again. He let up on the pressure on the back of Cas’ head so that he at least still had room to breathe and wasn’t being suffocated. Under any other circumstances, Dean would be happy to have Cas in this position. Not right now though, not like this.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Cas, but you have to let me explain.” Dean tried to reason. “I’m just going to let you know right now, nobody is home to hear you. If you try and run again,” Dean shook his head, even though Cas couldn’t see him with his face pushed into the bed. “just please don’t run away from me.” 

Dean let go of Cas’ head and shifted himself off of Castiel to move and stand in front of the door. Castiel lay there on the bed for a minute or two before turning around onto his back. It was obvious that he had been crying, looked like he might start up again to. Cas made a sudden move that made Dean think he was going to try running again, but he just scampered over to a corner of the room and sat in the fetal position. It didn’t escape Dean that he chose the corner furthest away from him.

“Please, Dean. Just let me go and I won’t tell anyone, I swear to you.” Cas bawled, his head pitched forward so he didn’t have to look at Dean. 

Dean could hear him saying please under his breath so he crossed the room to where Castiel sat. Cas tensed up when Dean sat down cross legged in front of him, knees touching on the carpet.

“I had this brother, Sammy, he was four years younger than me. He and I were friends with your father. At least I thought we were.” Dean gulped, he hated talking about his brother. Even after all these years he still missed him.

“Had?” Dean was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Cas was looking at him now. 

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“You said had. I knew you had a brother, but… what happened to him?”

“When we were kids, your father and I would spend a lot of time together. Apparently not enough time for him though. I started bringing Sam with me when I would go over to Michael’s house and at first it was fine, but then your dad kept coming up with reasons that Sam couldn’t come over and only I could. ‘My parents said no’ ‘I don’t want to be responsible for a kid’. Etc. etc., I always chose spending time at home with Sam rather than going out with Michael whenever he said that Sam couldn’t come.

“One day he called me, invited Sam and I to come over and look at his dad’s gun collection because he wouldn’t be home. I didn’t even notice that there was an empty space where a gun should’ve been. Michael asked me to get us some drinks since I knew where the kitchen was and Sam didn’t, said he wanted to spend some time with Sammy. I was getting ready to bring the drinks back when I heard the shot. I ran back and Sammy was lying on the floor, barely breathing.” Dean was crying now, tears streaming freely down his face. “’We can be together all the time now. We don’t have to worry about your annoying brat of a brother bothering us anymore.’” 

The words were said with such a vehemence that Cas knew he should probably be scared, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. “I took the gun from him, I was going to kill him then and there. His parents decided that that was a good time to come home and Michael screamed for them. I was so shocked, I didn’t know what to do so I just kept the gun trained on him, intent on killing him. His dad tackled me before I could. I could hear his mom screaming and crying while she was on the phone with the police. I got sentenced twenty years in jail for the murder of my brother, got out two years early on good behavior and remorseful behavior.

Cas scooted closer to him, “I had no idea, Dean. I’m so sorry about your brother.” He wrapped an arm around Dean and laid his head on a shoulder. Next thing he knew, Dean was lifting him up and putting him on his lap. “I think I’m a little too old to be sitting on your lap Dean.” Cas huffed in amusement, hoping it would make Dean smile, even just a little bit. 

“Shut up, Cas.” The smile could be heard in his voice and it had sounded like he was done crying now. “So now you know why I wanted to kill your dad, and why I want to kill your mom for taking that away from me. She shouldn’t have done what she did, Cas. Do you understand now?” Dean asked, looking down at Cas’ face.

“I do understand Dean. I want to help.”

That caught Dean off guard, the boy wanted to help kill his own mother?? “Castiel, look at me” He lifted Cas’ face so that he was looking Dean in the eye. “Are you sure you want to do that? There would be no coming back from it. You have to be positive or else I’m not going to let you help.

Cas surged forward and pressed his lips to Deans’. It was a nice feeling, knowing how he felt about Dean when they met and what happened when they were camping, this is a moment that he’s been waiting for. “She was never a good mother anyway.” He smirked. 

The boys’ smile was probably the best thing Dean had seen in a long time. “Then I guess we better get you trained up with a gun, Cas.” 

It was hard for them to kiss when they were both smiling so hard, but they didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you probably can't get out of jail for remorseful behavior and you'll definitely get sentenced more than 20 years but this is fiction so it's okay. Let me know waht you thought of it!!


	11. Take Aim

“No, Cas, you’re holding it wrong.” Dean tells the boy, as Cas lets out a huff of frustration and turns around to face Dean and pulling his earmuffs down to circle around his neck.

“Dean, come one! We’ve been here for almost three hours, can’t we go home now, or at least take a break?” 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you hit the target, and I mean the actual target and not the white paper around it, then we can leave. Until then, we stay here and you keep shooting.” 

Another huff from Cas before he pulled his muffs back up and steadied the gun. He shoots at the hanging piece of paper, aiming for at least a small part of the silhouette… and missing completely. 

“What am I doing wrong?” He whined at Dean, turning back toward the man, only to notice a smirk on his face. “What?” He asked, angry now. 

“You’re still holding the gun the wrong way, Cas. I told you that when you started whining.”

Cas decided not to respond to the comment, he did not whine, scowling at Dean in instead. “If you saw that I was still holding it the wrong way then why didn’t you help me?”

“You didn’t ask for help.” Dean stated matter of factly, walking toward Cas and taking the gun out of Cas’ hand. “You do it like this,” Dean shoots and hits the target, before handing the firearm back to Cas. “Think you can handle that?”

“No, Dean. You didn’t even show me anything! That was just proof that I suck at this!”

“Oh for Christ sake Cas!” Dean yanks Cas so that he’s standing right in front of him and places the gun in his hands. He places his hands over Cas’ and shows him how to position them. “Just like that. Now all you'd hafta do is aim and,” Dean puts his finger over Cas’ on the trigger and pushes down. “Voila, right in the head. Not so hard right?” Dean asks, hoping Cas finally got how to do it. 

A small smile starts to form on Cas’ face, “Oh yeah, I already knew how to shoot a gun. I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of the house. The close proximity was a bonus too.” Cas says, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Da- Michael, taught me when I was younger. That’s not something you just forget, Dean.” 

“You little shit.” Dean says to himself.

“But you love it.” Cas remarks, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek and turning to go put the safety muffs and eye protection away.

Dean grabs him by the hips and pulls him back, making him drop what he's got in his hand. He gets pushed up against the wall that separates the shooters from the targets, and next thing he know, there’s a mouth being pushed against his.

“Made me come here,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as he talks, “teach you how to shoot… when you already know how.” Cas pulls away to take a breath, but barely gets one in before Dean in chasing his lips and pushing his tongue into Cas’ mouth again.

Dean is the one who finally pulls back for breath, resting his forehead against Cas’. Both of them were breathing hard in eachothers mouths, giving one another feather light kisses. They were in the middle of a kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“You two are gonna need to get outta here if you wanna continue playin tonsil hockey.” Says an attractive man (Benny, says a nametage) with a southern drawl to his voice. “I hate to be the bad guy, so are you guys gonna leave willingly or am I gonna have to force ya out?”

Dean lifted an eyebrow at that, “I think you can try, but I’m not sure you’d be to successful”

“Is that a challenge?” The man, Benny, challenges.

Dean looked like he was about to do just that before Cas stepped in. “Actually Dean, I kinda wanna go home. I’m tired.” He says, batting his eyes at Dean. 

They’re starting to draw a crowd, albeit not a big one, but even though it’s a small crowd everyone has a gun in hand. 

Cas places his hands on Dean’s chest, able to make Dean stop glaring at Benny this time to look down at him. “Dean, please.”

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Dean to protect him, but there are a lot of people with guns in an enclosed space and right now, Dean is looking like the bad guy.  
Dean nods his head and gives Cas a small smile, sending one last glare toward Benny before steering Cas out of the building. 

“Okay, but seriously Cas,” Dean started when they were both firmly planted in the impala, not even caring about what just went on inside, “We wasted all that time “teaching” you to shoot a gun when you already knew how. That time could have been spent doing something so much better and a lot more fun.” With a wink, Dean started the car and pulled out of the shooting range parking lot. 

Castiel didn’t know what to respond to that so he stared out his window, trying to hide his blush and smiling the whole way home.


	12. Free At Last

They had waited for this for months. Months of Cas and Dean putting as much space between each other as possible to make everything seem normal, of Castiel hanging around his mother like he did before Michael died, pretending that he didn’t hate her. Also, much to Cas’ dismay, Dean touching Anna in very non-platonic ways and flirting with her, but that’s okay. Castiel was going to get him in the end.

And okay, maybe the moment to get rid of Anna wasn’t upon them just yet but it was very close. If Dean was being honest with himself, he just wanted to get it over with so that Cas would stop being so twitchy and to be frank, annoying. Constantly bouncing his leg, and popping his knuckles. When he’s around his mother, sure he’s fine, the same little boy that he used to be. But in the scant moments they had to themselves, he was always looking over his shoulder as if someone was watching him or knew what they were up to and asking Dean “Is today the day? What time are we gonna do this? How much longer do we have to wait?”

Dean is currently trying to get the boy to shut the hell up. “Castiel, seriously if you don’t stop talking about it then I’m going to lock you in the basement while I do the job myself. I’m not kidding.” 

Cas’ face fell slightly and he looked away from Deans’ face to stare down at his hands that he had placed firmly in his lap. “Dean, I’ve never done anything like this before. It’s scary, and exciting at the same time. I’m just not sure how to feel about all of this. How are you dealing with this so well?”

Dean sighed, placing his hand on the back of Cas’ neck. “What you need to understand, is that I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Maybe not to Anna specifically, but I need to do this and I can’t have you fucking it up for me.” Dean’s hand tightened around the back of Cas’ neck, causing Cas to panic slightly.

“Dean please, you’re hurting me.” Cas quaked. The second the words were out of his mouth, Dean let go of Cas and stood up from the bed and stepped away from it. Castiel could hear a mumbled ‘sorry’ from Dean as he paced the room. 

Standing up from the bed as well, he walked over and placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Why don’t you just sit down and relax for a minute? We can talk about this later.” Seeing Dean so nervous about this made Cas forget about Dean hurting him. Cas tried to keep his voice soft, as if speaking to a spooked animal. It seemed to work, since Dean took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed.  
“Castiel, you’re too good to me.” Dean marveled with a small smile, staring up at the younger man. 

This took Castiel off guard. It sounded as if nobody had ever been good to Dean. He walked to the bed and straddled Dean’s lap. “I could be even better to you, if you wanted.” Cas informed as he rolled his hips against Dean’s. 

Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ hips and helped to move Cas along, pulling him down so they could grind against eachother harder. Cas had never been happier to be alone with Dean than right now, and yes he includes the camping trip. 

Feeling the thick, hard length that was confined in Dean’s jeans just made Cas that much closer to falling over the edge. They were both breathing heavily, and Cas would kiss Dean if he was in the right mind to do so at the moment. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned into Cas’ neck as he started working harder to make Cas come. “I need you to cum for me, baby. Please, Castiel.” And Cas did just that, his mouth open in a silent moan as he stopped his movements and Dean removed his hands from Cas’ hips to stroke him over his pants through his release. 

“Castiel!” Anna screamed from downstairs, having just gotten home. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips again and starting grinding them together again, not caring if Cas was too sensitive to be continuing. 

Cas could hear Dean making noises into his neck where it was buried again, and when he listened closer it sounded more like growls of anger than moans. Deciding to help the process along, he pushed Dean hard enough to get him onto his back so that his legs were hanging over the edge with his feet on the floor, and started moving against him in a frantic and harsh rhythm. 

The moment that Dean came he pulled Cas down and attacked his mouth, biting and licking into it. They pulled apart so they could breathe again and panted into eachothers mouths. He didn’t mean for it to happen but it just slipped out, “I love you.” 

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs now; Anna. Before Dean could answer, Cas got off of him as quick as he could and made sure that there was no wet spot on his pants, before walking out into the hall and shutting his bedroom door, leaving Dean to make himself presentable.

“Castiel, there you are. Are you okay? Your face is all red and you’re breathing hard.” She didn’t look she was genuinely concerned about whether he was actually sick or not. It was just the motherly thing to do and she didn’t want to look like a bad mother. 

“Of course mother, I’m fine. Did you enjoy your shopping trip?” He asked, trying to seemed interested. At least more interested than his mother seemed when she asked if he was okay.

“It was okay.” Anna replied before pushing past him to go into her room. Castiel could hear her bedroom door lock so he felt it would be safe to go back to Dean in his own room.  
He walked in and leaned back against his bedroom door when it was shut. He had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw Dean going through his drawers.

“I’ll tell ya Cas that would’ve been one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had while still clothed if you hadn’t run out on me like that.” Cas felt bad until he saw Dean smiling at him, so he knew it was fine. “I haven’t done that since I was a damn teenager.” He must have found a pair of boxers big enough for him because he took them in hand and walked over to Cas and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“If I hadn’t ran out then my mother would’ve come in, and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have wanted that. I would not have been the one trying to explain that to her.”

After Dean gets dressed, he crosses to the door. “I have to go so I can plan. I’ll be back later.” And with that, Cas watches as Dean walks down the staircase and to the front door, turning to wink at Cas before he walks out the door. 

There was no reason to ask what Dean needed to plan for, he already knew. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

“Are you ready for this, Cas?”

Of course he wasn’t ready, he was about to help kill his mother for God sake. Sure she was never a good mother, she always put Michael before him, didn’t really care about his education, would rather spend money on new clothes for her rather than putting food on the table. Cas’ fist clenched by his side, “I’m ready.” Then he got to thinking, “Actually, I have one question.”

“Can’t it wait until later?” Dean asked, agitated.

“It could, but I don’t want to wait. Who’s been giving me those shoes every year on my birthday?” 

Dean didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. His eyes softened. “The prison I was at, they let me send letters to your dad. I told him exactly what shoes to get for you when he sent me letters about your birth, telling him to get you the same pair every year. I’m surprised he did it actually, I thought he’d still be mad at me for pulling his own gun on him. He sent me letters and pictures telling me how much you loved the shoes. And all I could think was ‘I have to get that boy away from his monster of a dad.’”

Cas was speechless. Dean was the one that the shoes came from all these years. Maybe not directly, but apparently his dad still thought he and Dean were friends in order to do him favors. 

“Can we do this now?” the hard edge to Dean’s voice was back.

“Yeah, let’s go.” With that, they left the guest room that they had been sitting in, upon Dean’s request, and branching off. Cas flattened himself against the wall next to Anna’s room, one of his father’s handguns by his side, so as not to be seen, while Dean opened her bedroom door and walked right in.

She was sitting on the bed in just a robe and looked up at the man. “Is there something I can help you with, Dean?” 

She didn’t get an answer, just Dean climbing up onto her bed and stroking her face. “There’s something that I’ve wanted to do to you for a long time.”

Anna blushed, her mind going wild with what she wanted Dean to do to her. She was so caught up in her own mind that it caught her off guard when his hands moved from her face to her neck, squeezing so that she couldn’t breathe.

She tried to scream for help but couldn’t make a noise. She started to struggle kicking and thrashing so hard on the bed that she threw them both off and onto the floor.  
Cas heard a loud thud from inside the bedroom and hurried to go in. He saw Dean straddling his mother from behind on the floor, his hands around her neck no doubt leaving marks. It seemed as if she was mouthing ‘Cas’, as if asking for his help after she noticed the gun in his hand.

Dean seemed to not be paying attention to Castiel in the slightest. He was going to kill Cas’ mother, he didn’t even care that Cas was watching. 

Castiel closed his eyes and raised the gun, and fired. The shot rang in Cas’ ears and he didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t know how long he stood there, his eyes closed so tight he could see spots, before he heard the door in front of him clicking closed and two hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to Dean standing in front of him. 

“Pack a bag, let’s get out of here.” Dean ordered him before kissing him and slipping back into Anna’s room, presumably to clean up what he could in there.

Cas was done packing a bag and was now sitting on his bed waiting for Dean. He did not want to go get Dean, didn’t want to go into his mom’s room knowing the scene that would be awaiting him in there.

“Ready to go, Cas?” Dean asked, coming out of what seemed like thin air. 

Castiel smiled and nodded, taking the hand that Dean offered while his other hand carried his bag. 

They put their bags in the trunk of the impala, and then took their seats in the front. Dean hadn’t started the car when he turned to Cas.  
“You know that I do too, right?”

That left Cas confused. What was Dean talking about? He cocked his head to the side and asked, “You do what, Dean?”

“Love you. I love you Castiel.” He was picking up from when Cas said he loved Dean after their frot session. It was Dean’s turn to be pink in the face now.

“And I love you, Dean.” 

Cas linked their fingers together in the middle seat and looked forward out the front window.

Looked forward to his new life with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I do have another one in the works so keep you eye out if you're interested.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. XOXO


	13. Not a Chapter

Since this story is finished, I have made an executive decision to make sequel and turn this into a series! I hope that those of you who are still subscribed will like the sequel just as much or more. Hopefully it will be up with this next month and it will answer some unanswered questions from this first part!


End file.
